Transfer in the Dark
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: A new club has taken up shop at North High School. Why are all these new transfer students joining? More importantly, why are they interested in the SOS Brigade? Be prepared for magic, mayhem and . . . Heartless? Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Me: I had another stroke of inspiration from something or another. The plot bunny keeps attacking me!! And it's a cross-over no less! I've only done one of those before! And that one is still going on! I couldn't decide if I wanted to make it Kingdom Hearts and Ouran High School Host Club or Kingdom Hearts and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I've decided on during KH and TMoHS. Figure out what that means on your own.**

**Haruhi: Because we are so awesome compared all those fancy schools!**

**Me: Sure, let's go with that.**

**Haruhi: *rambling about aliens, time travelers, espers, etc.***

**Me: If only she was Lavi. *sigh* Then I could call her a baka usagi. That means stupid rabbit for those who don't understand my Japanese.**

**Lavi: *sprouts bunny ears* I'm not a rabbit, Dammit!!**

**Me: Then what are those?**

**Lavi: . . . Ah? **

**Me: *slaps head* Never mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARUHI SUZUMIYA OR KINGDOM HEARTS! THEY BELONG TO THERRESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Summary: A new club has taken up shop at North High School. Why are all these new transfer students joining? More importantly, why are they interested in the SOS Brigade? Be prepared for magic, mayhem and . . . Heartless? Rated T.**

Transfer in the Dark

Prologue

3rd Person POV

~At the World That Never Was~

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because there is someone that can help us achieve our goals. We just need to get her on our side. Got it memorized?"

"Her?!? Why do we need another girl?! She'll be just as bad as Larxene, I tell ya."

"Calm down buddy. At least you already look young enough. The rest of us have to endure one of Vexen's experiments."

"Axel. You're going to die one of these days because of his stupid experiments."

"Roxas! How can you say that!? I know that you'll miss you best friend!"

Roxas stopped and turned towards Axel, putting his arms in the shape of an X.

"No way in hell will I miss you," he blandly said.

Axel took a step backwards and pretended to cry. He said, "I know you don't mean that!"

"What's with the fake emotions?"

Axel grinned and said, "Well, we are infiltrating a High School, right? You gotta act like you're an angsty teen who has violent mood swings."

Roxas smiled as well. "That's the definition of Saïx," he said.

A loud speaker erupted overhead. "All Organization members, minus Roxas, please report to Laboratory 9." The cheery voice could belong to none other than Demyx.

"I guess I'm off. See you later," Axel said, as he started to jog off to one of Vexen's many labs.

Kyon POV

~At North High School~

"Kyon! Are you listening!?"

I blinked as her voice struck me. I blinked a few more times and looked up at Haruhi. She was wearing the bunny girl outfit again.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"I asked. I could feel a bit of drool dribble down my chin. I quickly wiped it off with my sleeve.

"I said that there are going to be 13 new transfer students. And they're all going to be in the same year as us. It's mysterious!" She said excitedly.

Koizumi perked up at this comment. "So I'm not the new mystery transfer student anymore?"

"I've known you long enough to know that you're not an alien, a time traveler or an esper," she said blatantly. "But I like having you around!" She gave him a big thumb up and he returns it with his own.

I sighed. Another day that she doesn't get that the majority of her club is exactly what she's looking for. Yuki's an 'alien' of a sort. Mikuru's a time traveler. Koizumi is an esper. Haruhi is basically God. And I'm just human. "So what's so mysterious about them?"

She turned back towards me and said, "It's not a coincidence that 13 students all transfer in at the same time, especially in the middle of the school year! It must be part of some big plot!"

"Haruhi, when are they supposed to get here?" Koizumi asked.

"I heard a rumor that it's going to be tomorrow! And since they're all going to be in our year, it's more than likely that a few will be class with us. Except you, Mikuru. Sorry."

Mikuru was wearing her maid outfit that I love so much. She put on a smile and said, "Oh, that's okay. I don't really mind."

Damn, she's so freakin' cute!

~Back at the World That Never Was~

Roxas POV

"Great, now I'm even shorter."

Axel held in a snicker as short little Zexion commented on his height.

"Ah, Zexy, it's okay. You're 15 again! You have a lot to look forward to! Growth spurts, high school, puberty!" Axel exclaimed as he put his arm on top of Zexion's head.

"Party," he said gloomily. "I look like I'm 10."

I held in a snicker as well. They all looked so young.

Xemnas' long gray hair was short and black and his face spotted with freckles that barely stood out against his tan skin.

Xigbar had short black hair as well, but his was still long enough to pull back. He no longer had an eye patch and both of his yellow-orange eyes peering out.

Xaldin surprisingly enough looked the same, just younger. He also had this strange tattoo on his left forearm of a rose and thorns. Had that always been there?

Vexen looked like a nerd. His hair was shoulder length. Why does it seem that everyone has long hair in this Organization? Anyway, he had Coke-bottle glasses that magnified his eyes by about a million times.

Lexaeus was actually pretty shrimpy. He wasn't all tough like he was when he was when he was older. His hair was longer too.

Zexion looked like he was 10. And looks like a girl. Oh, God. I keep imagining him in a dress! Oh, God, my eyes! They burn!!

Saïx blue hair wasn't as light as it used to be and was more dark blue, kinda like cobalt. Half of his scar was gone. So it was like one slash across his face instead of the two.

Axel was already like a kid on the inside but now his appearance mirrored it. He even had a mysterious earring that he probably got almost immediately after he became 15 again.

Demyx looked like one of those teenagers that still played in the ball pit because he never really grew up. He barely had a mullet seeing as his hair wasn't long enough.

Luxord looked like one of those snobby rich kids that grew up one the good side of London. You know the type: perfect everything, parent probably sent him to a private school.

Marluxia looked even more girl than normal. His pink, I mean light red, hair was even longer. He also had very feminine features as opposed to his older self.

Larxene looked like a dude. First of all, her hair was short but still about the same as before. Secondly, her chest was flat. That area probably didn't come in till later in life.

And lastly there's me. I look the same because I was actually the right age for this assignment.

"Alright everybody! We head out tomorrow for our first day as high school students. Your names will be as follows," Xemnas yelled out.

"Xemnas Blank. Xigbar Shooter. Xaldin Lance. Vexen Chill. Lexaeus Hiro. Zexion Schemer. Saïx Luna. Axel Flurry. Demyx Nocturne. Luxord Gamble. Marluxia Grace. Larxene Nymph. Roxas Hikari," he concluded.

"Pretty original, right?" Axel whispered to me.

I suppressed a snicker. Even though the Superior was the same age as us, he was still technically in charge.

"You're classrooms will be assigned to you once we arrive. After the day ends, please meet up at the front entrance gate. That is all," Xemnas concluded.

Axel and I started to walk down one of the many hallways. He was stumbling over his slightly large clothes. I could barely control my laughter.

He gave me a death glare and said, "Ha ha. That's right, laugh all you want. But I'll be the last one to laugh!"

**Me: So, what ya think so far. In the next chapter is when they have their first day of plot- I mean, school.**

**Demyx: Sammy, it's late. You should go to bed.**

**Me: *looks at clock* Oh, crap. It's 1:30 in the morning! Fine, I'll go.**

**Demyx: *still here* Uh, Sammy.**

**Me: Wha?**

**Demyx: I uh, had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?**

**Me: No. I think that is illegal in many states. I'm a minor. You're at least 20 something!**

**Demyx: How bout on the floor next to your bed?**

**Me: Fine, here's a sleeping bag. Readers, please review. It will help Demyx sleep at night.**


	2. Chapter 1: Myterious Transfer Students

**Me: Welcome back to 'Transfer in the Dark: Chapter 1'. I would like to thank everyone who comments and supports my work. Allyn's birthday cake for all of you!!**

**Roxas, Zexion and Axel: Yay! Cake!**

**Me: Crap. Zexion still has Vexen's potion in his system. For those of you who don't know. Zexion accidently took a potion that Vexen made. It makes him all hyper and OOC.**

**Zexion: I love you Sammy!**

**Me: You're kinda creepy this way.**

**Axel: Extremely.  
Roxas: I agree with both of you.**

**Zexion: You guys are hurting my feelings! Wah! *hides in emo corner***

**Me: Hurray! He's slowly turning back to normal!**

**Lexon: Uh-huh.**

**Me: Hey-yeah. You guys haven't met Lexon yet. This is my OC, Lexon. She is part of Organization XIII and is totally awesome! She is a girl, not a guy, no matter what her appearance is. She will be joining me as well in my author notes.**

**Lexon: That's right! My real name was Noel!**

**Me: Noel?**

**Roxas: *nods head* Noel.**

**Axel: No L!**

**L: *dies***

**Me: That was a bad pun, Axel. And I'm now 98% sure you're Kira. **

**Light: Yes! I'm off the hook!**

Chapter 1: Mysterious Transfer Students

Kyon POV

"Kyon, the new transfer students are here!!" Haruhi screamed at me as soon as I walked into the classroom.

"And I give a damn, why?" I replied, my voice void of emotion.

She stared me down and coldly said, "Because they are mysterious transfer students, that's why?"

I held my hands up in front of me in a defensive pose. "Okay, okay, I got it."

The teacher walked into the classroom, followed by about 5 kids. "Attention class," he said. "We will be having 5 new transfer students coming into our class. They shall introduce themselves."

A boy with bright red hair stepped forward and said, "Yo there. My name's Axel Flurry." The next one who talked was another guy with a sandy blonde mullet-mohawk thing. He said, "Hiya! I'm Demyx Nocturne!" A kid with hair like a blonde rooster said, "I'm Roxas Hikari." The next person was a guy, I think, considering that he was wearing a boy's uniform, with pink hair. He said, "My name is Marluxia Grace." The last one was a little kid with blue-gray hair that hung in front of one side of his face. He looked way too young to be in this class. Maybe he skipped a few grades. He said, "My name is Zexion Schemer." They all then bowed in unison and said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Good, good. Now you five, please sit in the empty seats in the back," the teacher said. They all took their seats in the following order; Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and then Zexion. I sat near the back myself, so I watched them interact throughout the class period until break. Axel would keep passing notes to Roxas and Roxas would ignore them. Zexion paid attention like the stereo-typical nerd his first impression gave me. Demyx was doodling on a piece of paper the whole class. Marluxia just gazed out the window, looking over at the fields and all their glorious shrubbery. The bell that signaled the class break rang and everyone started to talk to their fellow classmates. Demyx bounced over to Marluxia and immediately started to babble. I overheard their conversation a bit.

"What's the matter Marly?"

"Stupid Xemnas purposely put me in a different class than Larxene!"

"Then you should talk to him about it later. He probably won't let you two be in the same class considering your relationship and all."

"That's no fair! What about Roxas and Axel? They're in the same class."

"They're not together like that! How many times have we all told you? They're just really, really, REALLY good friends."

"Yeah. And they share a room because they're such good friends."

"Marluxia! You know our house isn't like the castle!"

I stopped listening to them because all I got from that was relationship issues. I turned in my seat to look at the other new kids and saw Haruhi talking to Roxas and Axel. She turned back to face me and grabbed the front of my shirt, dragging me to the newbie's.

"This is the airhead I was telling you about! Kyon meet Roxas and Axel," she introduced us.

"Just for future reference, my name's not really Kyon. That's just a stupid nickname that people gave me. It's actually-"

"It doesn't matter what it is!" Haruhi rudely interrupted me. "All that matters is the mysterious transfer students!"

"And why might I ask, are we so 'mysterious'?" A voice said. Standing behind the seated Roxas and Axel was the other new guy, Zexion. Axel looked up and backwards at him, an awestruck expression on his face.

"Yo, Zexy! And the answer to your question is because we are so freakin' awesome! Except for Xemnas and Saïx and Vexen and sometimes Larxene," Axel pointed out.

I could almost see an angry pulse mark appear on Zexion's head. "My name is not 'Zexy'! It's No. VI to you!" He said through clenched teeth.

Axel raised an eyebrow and said, "No. VI, eh? Don't you mean Zexion? We not in Kansas anymore, Zex."

Zexion stiffened and mumbled, "Right, it's not VI anymore. I'm just Zexion. Zexion Schemer." I could literally see an unwanted dark aura coming off of him.

Haruhi glared at them and said, "That it not the reason you're mysterious! It's because students don't transfer in halfway through the school year! It's strange and weird!"

I raised one hand and began to wave it back and forth, and said, "She just thinks that you're all aliens, time travelers, espers and anything else of that nature."

Roxas and Axel exchanged a look that made me uneasy. It defiantly gave of the intention that there was something weird going on with the new transfer students.

"Hey-ya guys!! What ya talking 'bout?"

I turned to see Demyx and Marluxia behind me. Marluxia looked like a shy little school girl. He was blushing all over. It was apparently hilarious to Axel and Demyx. Roxas and Zexion were pretty much emotionless.

"You, ha ha, look like, ha ha, a girl! Seriously! Larxene is more, ha ha, manly than you!" Axel choked out. Demyx was short of breath and was clutching his stomach in pain.

Marluxia puffed out his lips like a blowfish and said, "Says you. Just wait. Xemnas promised that I could have Castle Oblivion when we go back home."

"Men!" Zexion said loudly. "This is not the time or place to discuss these things!"

Demyx raised his hand in a mock salute and said, "Yes sir!"

Axel crossed his arms and mumbled, "Fine, later then. I guess you're technically the oldest."

He's the oldest! No way! He looks at least six years younger than the others!

Haruhi looked absently between the five and said, "Back on tract, have you had anything unusual happen at all to you?"

"No, not really," Roxas finally spoke. "The only thing that happened to me is that I got put in the same class as these idiots." He jerked his thumb towards Axel and Demyx.

Axel raised his fist in a determined fashion and shouted, "Stop acting like you're older than us!"

Demyx placed his pointer finger on his chin and said, as if he was intelligent, "I don't really think so. You could try asking the others though. We're all meeting after school by the front gate. How 'bout then?"

Haruhi gave them a big thumbs up and cried out a huge, "OKAY!"

The teacher reappeared in the room and classes began once more.

**Lexon: Marly! They're not together like that!**

**Marluxia: They are obviously together! There's no other way to look at it!**

**Me: Are you two still going on about Roxas and Axel? **

**Marluxia: No, we're discussing someone else.**

**Me: Who?**

**Lexon: The rumor about Demyx and Zexion. It's a huge pairing out there. And I heard tell that it's true.**

**Me: Ah! They make such a cute couple! One of my favorites! I mean, uh, why don't you just ask them?**

**Marluxia: And that is what we shall do!!!**

**Lexon: We off to see the pairings, the wonderful pairings of Organization XIII. **

**Marluxia and Lexon: *skips off***

**Me: *sweat drops* Fhew. They're gone. It's safe to come out now!**

**Demyx and Zexion: *tumbles out of closet***

**Demyx: Thanks for hiding us!**

**Zexion: I second that motion!**

**Me: ~Right. You're still hyper. I don't really care if that rumor is true anymore. I'll only care when you're back to normal.**

**Axel: Zexion!! *pushes Zexion down REALLY hard***

**Zexion: What the hell Axel?! Wait a minute. Where am I? How did I get here? Why are you all here? Sammy! What's going on?**

**Me: Um, nothing. Nothing at all. Just glad that you're back to normal.**


End file.
